Behind the scenes
Photos Classic Photos Old Eastenders Construction 2.jpg|Construction of Albert Square Old Eastenders Construction.jpg|Construction of Albert Square EastEnders Set Build 1.jpg|Construction of Albert Square EastEnders_Set_Build_2.jpg|Construction of Albert Square EastEnders_Set_Build_3.jpg|Construction of Albert Square EastEnders_Set_Build_4.jpg|Construction of Albert Square EastEnders_Set_Build_5.jpg|Construction of Albert Square EastEnders_Set_Build_6.jpg|Construction of Albert Square EastEnders_Set_Build_7.jpg|Construction of Albert Square EastEnders_Set_Build_8.jpg|Construction of Albert Square Albert Square being built.jpg|Albert Square being built Cast in 1984 while Set is being built.jpg|Cast in 1984 while the set was being built Old Eastenders Behind the Scenes.jpg|Classic Eastenders Behind the Scenes Old Eastenders Behind the Scenes 2.jpg|Classic Eastenders Behind the Scenes Old Eastenders Behind the Scenes 3.jpg|Classic Eastenders Behind the Scenes Old Eastenders Behind the Scenes 4.jpg|Classic Eastenders Behind the Scenes Fassett Square.jpg|Fassett Square in the inspiration for Albert Square College Park Hotel (Harlesden).jpg|College Park Hotel (Harlesden) the inspiration for the Queen Vic EastEnders Set Build 9.jpg|EastEnders Set Build Behind_the_scenes_with_Oscar_James.jpg|Behind the scenes with Oscar James Behind the Scenes (Christmas 1986).jpg|Behind the Scenes (Christmas 1986) Kathy Behind the Scenes.jpg|Kathy Behind the Scenes Behind The Scenes on EastEnders (2007) Getaway Motors Sign.jpg|Getaway Motors Sign Matt Di Angelo Dressing Room.jpg|Matt Di Angelo in his Dressing Room Canteen.jpg|Matt Di Angelo in the Canteen Canteen 2.jpg|Matt Di Angelo in the Canteen with Perry Fenwick Pigeon Holes.jpg|Matt Di Angelo showing the audience the Pigeon Holes Wardrobe.jpg|Matt Di Angelo in Wardrobe Department 25th Anniversary live episode (2010) BBC Three goes behind the scenes 1.jpg BBC Three goes behind the scenes 2.jpg BBC Three goes behind the scenes 3.jpg BBC Three goes behind the scenes 4.jpg BBC Three goes behind the scenes 5.jpg BBC Three goes behind the scenes 6.jpg BBC Three goes behind the scenes 7.jpg BBC Three goes behind the scenes 8.jpg BBC Three goes behind the scenes 9.jpg BBC Three goes behind the scenes 10.jpg BBC Three goes behind the scenes 11.jpg BBC Three goes behind the scenes 12.jpg BBC Three goes behind the scenes 13.jpg BBC Three goes behind the scenes 14.jpg BBC Three goes behind the scenes 15.jpg BBC Three goes behind the scenes 16.jpg BBC Three goes behind the scenes 17.jpg BBC Three goes behind the scenes 18.jpg BBC Three goes behind the scenes 19.jpg BBC Three goes behind the scenes 20.jpg BBC Three goes behind the scenes 21.jpg BBC Three goes behind the scenes 22.jpg BBC Three goes behind the scenes 23.jpg BBC Three goes behind the scenes 24.jpg BBC Three goes behind the scenes 25.jpg BBC Three goes behind the scenes 26.jpg BBC Three goes behind the scenes 27.jpg BBC Three goes behind the scenes 28.jpg BBC Three goes behind the scenes 29.jpg BBC Three goes behind the scenes 30.jpg BBC Three goes behind the scenes 31.jpg Ian's Restaurant - The construction (2013) Ian's Restaurant Empty Shell.jpg Ian's Restaurant.jpg Ian's Restaurant 2.jpg Le Square.jpg Daniel Coonan's first week on EastEnders! (2013) Daniel Coonan's first week on EastEnders! 1.jpg Daniel Coonan's first week on EastEnders! 2.jpg Daniel Coonan's first week on EastEnders! 3.jpg Daniel Coonan's first week on EastEnders! 4.jpg Daniel Coonan's first week on EastEnders! 5.jpg Daniel Coonan's first week on EastEnders! 6.jpg Daniel Coonan's first week on EastEnders! 7.jpg Daniel Coonan's first week on EastEnders! 8.jpg Daniel Coonan's first week on EastEnders! 9.jpg Daniel Coonan's first week on EastEnders! 10.jpg Bianca & Terry - The Beginning (2013) B&T 4 Eva - Behind The Scenes! 1.jpg B&T 4 Eva - Behind The Scenes! 2.jpg B&T 4 Eva - Behind The Scenes! 3.jpg B&T 4 Eva - Behind The Scenes! 4.jpg B&T 4 Eva - Behind The Scenes! 5.jpg B&T 4 Eva - Behind The Scenes! 6.jpg B&T 4 Eva - Behind The Scenes! 7.jpg New Years Eve (2013) Eastenders behind the scenes.jpg|Filming in the The Queen Victoria whilst the Carters karaoke night. Eastenders behind the scenes 2.jpg|The type of camera used to film Eastenders. Eastenders behind the scenes 3.jpg|The production staff that work behind the scene to make the program. Eastenders behind the scenes 4.jpg|Khali Best & Maddy Hill going to start filming. Eastenders behind the scenes 5.jpg|Danny Dyer & Kellie Bright showing up to start filming. Stacey and Jean reunited (2014) Stacey and Jean reunited.jpg Stacey and Jean reunited 2.jpg Stacey and Jean reunited 3.jpg Videos Behind The Scenes on EastEnders (2007) 25th Anniversary (2010) Queen Vic Fire (2010) Queen-Vic-Fire Shooting EastEnders Teenage Kicks (2013) Shooting EastEnders Teenage Kicks Trivia 1. A lot of Dot Cotton's clothes are bought from charity shops, she usually always wear the same dress each Christmas Day. 2. Peggy Mitchell has currently had the most money spent on her wardrobe, than any other character. 3. Pat Evans Owned over 125 pairs of earring and was sent some by fans to wear on screen. 4. The interior of the Queen Vic is not connected to the exterior but instead located in studio one. 5. Eastenders is filmed in advance and because of this fakes leafs are added to trees along with plastic daffodils in the ground to make it look more like spring than winter. 6. The drinks in the Queen Vic are not real, water replaces Vodka, water with burnt sugar is used as Whisky and apple juice watered down looks like white wine. 7. The railing of Albert Square are made of plastic and are very week. 8. Large funeral scenes are filmed in North Watford Cemetery, smaller cemetery scenes are filmed on a patch of grass in the studio’s backlot. 9.The Queen and the Duke of Edinburgh have visited the Eastenders set but is not much of a fan compared to Camilla. 10. The interior scenes are filmed in Studio C at Elstree Studios, which was once the filming studio of Top of The Pops. Category:EastEnders Category:Other Information